germany becomes a father
by Dead Man's Game
Summary: grmany finds a child and takes her in. He raises her to become a powerful country. There are bumps along the way, especially with prussia. Human names are used in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I'm working on this one and "Belarus finds trouble" at the same time. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's a few weeks after the Berlin wall was taken down, and Ludwig is walking down a road trying to collect his thoughts.

The German man passes an alley and stops. He swears that he saw something the size of a young child in the alley.

He backs up and looks to see something leaning against the wall.

Ludwig walks over to the object to take a closer look, sure enough, it is a child. It looks to be about four or five year's old, very skinny and weak looking.

The child is either passed out, asleep, or in a coma. Ludwig can tell that the child is a girl because she is wearing a torn, forest green colored dress.

She has a lot of bruises, scars, and cuts on her body, as if she was beaten up. The girl has wave shoulder length blonde hair, reminding Ludwig of Francis.

He thinks he can't just leave her here to die, so he picks her up gently in his arms and starts to walk home.

Ludwig looks up to see the sky getting dark. After twenty minutes he finally gets home.

He goes into the house and goes to his room. Ludwig lightly lays her down on his bed and pulls the blanket over her

He stares at her face a while. He thinks that she really does look like Francis, the hair is exactly the same, besides the fact that hers it a little dirty.

Ludwig leaves his room and goes on the couch to sleep. He finally falls asleep thirty minutes later.

The next morning, Gilbert, Ludwig's brother, wakes up and heads to the kitchen for breakfast.

He stops in the living room to see his brother asleep on the couch.

He goes over to Ludwig and pokes him on the side of his neck. Ludwig jerks awake and looks at Gilbert. "How many times did I tell you to NOT do that?"

Gilbert shrugs. "A lot. Why are you on the couch? Got drunk and couldn't make it to your room? kesese."

Ludwig glares at him. "Nein. My room is occupied."

Gilbert gasps. "You brought home someone!" He turns and runs to Ludwigs room.

He opens the door to see the young girl asleep on his brothers bed. His eyes go wide.

Gilbert turns and runs back to the living room. "You child molester!"

Ludwig facepalms himself. :I didn't do anything to her."

"Ja! You did!"

"Nein."

"Theres evidence!"

"where? where would all the mess be?"

Gilbert stops. "uh... there isn't any."

"exactly. so calm down. I just found her on the streets either asleep, passed out, or in a coma."

Ludwig gets off the couch and goes to his room, leaving his brother alone. He sits on his bed with his legs crossed and watches the girl sleep for a moment.

He lightly touches her face and wipes away a little dirt. The girl suddenly wakes up and is sitting up. She looks at Ludwig and starts to scoot away from him.

Ludwig calmly looks in her eyes. They are a mix of blue, black, and silver. He thinks they are beautiful.

"hallo" He tries to reassure the girl and not scare her. "i won't hurt-"

He suddenly stopped his sentence as the girl hugged him around the waist and pressed her face on his chest.

"... uh..." Ludwig slowly returns the hug and realizes that she is crying.

He starts to rub her back and calm her down. "It's ok" For some reason, he oddly felt like a father.

Gilbert walks to Ludwigs room to see whats going on. He stays outside the door way as he looks in.

He sees germany hugging the girl, rubbing her back, kissing her forehead, and his eyes closed.

Ludwig pulls away from her forehead and lifts up her face. He wipes away the tears with his sleeve. He feels more and more like a father with every moment.

The girl gives him a slight hint of a smile. Ludwig smiles back. Gilbert hasn't seen his brother do that for a long time.

Ludwig pushes the hair out of the girls face. "what's your name?"

The girl stares at him for a second. "...Vivian." Ludwig smiles again. Vivian voice is so soft and delicate, yet there is a hint of strength to it.

"I'm Ludwig."

Gilbert walks over to them. "And I'm Gilbert! His totally awesome older brother!"

Vivian jumps behind Ludwig from being startled. She slowly peers out from behind him and looks at Gilbert.

Ludwig doesn't do anything about it. Vivian looks over Gilbert, she stops at his eyes. She slowly comes out from Ludwig and gets off the bed.

She walks over to Gilbert and stares at his eyes. Gilbert stares right back.

"You have pretty eyes. I've always loved red."

Gilbert slightly smiles. "Thanks kid."

She frowns at him. "Please don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Because... these really mean kids that beat me up and stole my things called me "kid"." She does little finger quotes when she says kid.

"oh. Sorry."

Ludwig frowns. "So their the ones that did this to you?"

She looks at him. "yes"

Ludwig frowns. "how about yo get cleaned up. I'll start a bath for you." He gets up.

Vivian smiles. "Thank you. But... I don't really know how to clean up, my family was too poor to get running water. And we didn't have a well or anything."

"Alright. I'll help you." He starts to leave the room. Prussia snickers.

He whispers to Ludwig. "Don't do anything to her while you're in there."

Ludwig punches Gilbert and leaves the room. Vivian sits on the bed abs stares at the floor. Ludwig goes th the bathroom and turns on the water in the tub.

* * *

**Wow, i'm making the chapters in this story longer than the other one i'm working on.**

**Kesesese, Gilbert and his dirty mind.**


	2. author note!

**Author note!**

**Soooooo sorry for all the mistakes in chapter one. I was really tired and it was the middle of the night.  
Plus i was trying to hurry. So please excuse any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Ludwig comes back after the tub fills up. He looks at Vivian and smiles slightly.

Gilbert has left the room and Vivian is laying on Ludwig's bed asleep. _Apparently she falls asleep quickly._

He walks over to her and gently shakes her shoulder. Vivian wakes up and turns her head to look at h

"The bath's ready." Ludwig smiles slightly. Vivian smiles back and sits up.

"ok." She gets out of Ludwig's bed and follows him to the bathroom.

* * *

After her bath, Ludwig notices her hair is lighter than he thought. Vivian's hair is a light blonde, not the same color as Francis'.

Ludwig lets her rest a bit more as he goes to the kitchen to make her something to eat.

Gilbert is laying on the couch and sits up as his younger brother comes in, he snickers.

Ludwig looks at him, "What?"

Gilbert snickers more, "Nothing..." He snickers again.

Ludwig sighs, assuming the worse from his brother. He makes a sandwich and brings in back to his room.

He hands the sandwich to Vivian and she starts to eat.

* * *

**just beacause i'm a lazy person, :D , i'm going to go ahaid and make this chapter short and the next one will be a "few years" later in the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Ludwig is standing in a shooting range and watching his trainee shoot a target with a FN GP35.

His trainee has mid-back length blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

They are wearing a baseball hat, a leather vest with a black tank top underneath, torn jeans, combat boots, and black leather gloves.

They stop firing and put the gun down. when the target comes up to them there is a big hole in the center where they fired.

The trainee looks at him and smiles. Ludwig smiles back. "Nice job, Vivian."

She smiles more. "Thanks." Vivian walks over to him and gives him a hug.

Ludwig hugs back. "Ready to go home?" He lets go of her.

Vivian thinks for a second. "Yeah. just let me get something." She goes and takes down her target and rolls it up.

She walks back to Ludwig. "ok. now I'm ready". They leave the shooting range and drive home.

When they get home, Vivian runs inside. "Gilbert! Get your ass in here!"

Gilbert comes out of his room wearing just boxers. Vivian snickers.

Gilbert yawns. "What? You woke me up."

Vivian grins and unrolls the target, holding it up. She grins at Gilbert through the hole. "Finally got the target completely."

Gilbert's eyes slightly widen. "Ok then, ... good for you."

Vivian snickers again. She goes and goes to her room, tossing the target on her bed.

Ludwig comes in and sees his brother standing there. "Mein Gott Gilbert. Put some clothes on."

Gilbert smirks. "I'm covered, right? That's all that matters." He goes back to his room and shuts the door.

Ludwig shakes his head.

* * *

A week later Ludwig and Vivian go to a world meeting in Moscow, Russia.

Vivian is wearing a long, black trench coat with a hood over her head. She's nervous, this is her first meeting.

Ludwig notices that. He gently takes her hand in his, trying to calm her down. She calms down a little bit.

When they get inside the building the meeting is being held in, she takes off her hood.

They go into the meeting room and head to their seats. Vivian keeps a firm grip on Ludwig's hand.

They both sit down and they hear a young Italian voice behind them.

"Luddy~ Who is this?"

Ludwig and Vivian look back to see Feliciano smiling at them. his brother Lovino is close behind him. "I bet it's potato-bastard's girlfriend."

Feli frowns at him. Ludwig sighs. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my indirect child."

Vivian smacks herself on the forehead. "He found me when I was seven and has taken care of me since. Who are you two?"

Feli Lights up. "I'm Feliciano! And this is my brother Lovino. I represent northern italy and her represents south."

Lovino's face shows a slight scowl. "Can we go somewhere else? Im getting tired of the german." Lovino turns and walks off.

Vivian frowns. "What's his problem?"

Ludwig shakes his head. "Lovino doesn't like me because he thinks i'm the one who made his brother so chindish."

Vivian looks at Feli across the room at see him spaced out, staring at nothing. Lovino smacks him on the back of the head.

Feli starts to whine and retreats to Ludwig, holding a small white flag. Vivian nods. "I see."

Ludwig shuigs. "I've slowly gotten used to it." He gently pushes the italian away.

The meeting starts and everyone sits in their seats. Feli sits next to Ludwig on the other side of him and a man who sounds American is sitting next to Vivian.

Vivian leans over to Ludwig. "Who is everyone?" She keeps her voice low.

Ludwis looks at her. "Sitting next to you is Alfred. He represents America. The guy with the scarf and short silver-blonde hair, thats Ivan. He's for Russia."

He tells her about all the other people he knows. "oh yeah, Francis, Alfred, and Aurther get in an argument almost every time."


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Not to much surprise, Alfred, Francis, and Arthur are in an argument a few minutes later.

Ludwig looks at her. "I forgot to tell you, but apparently everyone is too scared to do anything so i'm always the one who shuts them up." he sighs.

"oh." she frowns. "Arent you tired of it?"

He shrugs. "kinda-ish." Vivian skickers.

Ludwig frowns slightly, "what?"

She smiles. "your. 'kinda-ish'" Vivian snickers again.

Ludwig rolls his eyes at her comment. He sighs as he looks at the trio arguing.

Vivian frowns. "Their annoying, i'm outta here." She stands up.

Ludwig looks up at her. "You sure you want to quit your first meeting."

"uh... i don't know." She sits down again. Then she gasps. "I cound stop them."

Ludwig looks at her, confused. "what?"

Vivian grins. "Watch this." She quietly pulls out her concealed pistol. Ludwig's eyes widen.

Vivian smiles at him. she quickly points the gun at the arguing nations and fires.

Alfred, Arthur, and Francis, suddently stop at the sound. They looks at Vivian to see the gun pointing at them.

Alfred freaks out. "oh my god! You coulda killed us!"

Vivian smiles. "Thats the point I believe." She puts the gun away.

Feliciano is too scared to hide by ludwig because he is sitting next her. So he hides behind the closest nation he can find.

* * *

At home Ludwig is "a bit" mad. "Why the hell did you do that!? You would have easily killed at least one of them! If not, all of them! And you're not even supposed to have a gun with you when you're traveling, how did you even get that thing past the airport!?" (so much for "a bit" mad.)

Vivian rolls her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal. Their fine."

Ludwig growls. "You completley ruined your image! Now they all think your some person that likes to almost kill people, whom I raised!"

Vivian smirks. "Too bad for them." She plops down on the couch.

Ludwig becomes more furious. Gilbert pokes his head out of his room to see what's going on, Ludwig snaps a glare at him.

Gilbert automaticly goes back into his room and closes the door.

Vivian snickers. "So, am I not allowed to do anything for a few months but sit in my room? cuz if so, I already planned on doing that."

She gets up and goes to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Lidwig sighs and falls into a chair.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Gilbert opens his door a bit. He peers across the hall at Vivian's room, her door is open.

He darts across the hall, trying to not be seen by Ludwig.

He pauses just inside her doorway and knocks on the wall. Vivian looks at him, she jumps up and runs over to him, hugging him.

Gilbert hugs back briefly, then pulls away. "What was that about?"

Vivian sighs. "I fired a gun at the meeting. I shot at Alfred, Authur, and Francis. They were ticking me off."

"Wait." Gilbert looks at her, shocked. "I don't care about Authur and Alfred, but Francis!"

"Whats so special about him besides that he's kinda cute?"

"He's my friend. And you think he's cute?"

Vivian shrugs. "Kinda. Not sure. He squeals like a little girl."

"Does not!" Gilbert frowns. "Wait... he does." He snickers. Vivian smiles, then plops onto her bed, pulling Gilbert with her.

Gilbert laughs a little. Vivial cuddles up against him, face in his chest. Gilbers wraps his arms around her. He thinks he should leave her alone for a minute.

He starts to get up. He feels her grab his arm.

"Wait. It's cold in here. And you're warm." Vivian gives him an adorable puppy eyes face.

Gilbert frowns. "ok" He lays back down. Vivian cuddles against him, this time laying a leg over him.

Gilbert glances down at it. _So slim and sexy. Wait, no. I cant be thinking that. She's technically my niece. But she's still so damn hot._

He looks at her face, _Vivian appears to be asleep. mayby I could try just one thing._ He slids a hand down and runs it up her leg.

Vivian smiles. "I'm still awake dumbass." Gilbert stops and pulls his hand away. Vivian snickers. "I don't care."

She talkes his hand and moves it back down to her leg, but closer to her ass.

Gilbert sighs a little happy sigh. He slips his hand into her pants and rubs her area gently. She lets out a small quiet moan.

She crawls ontop of Gilbert and kissed him. He runs a hand through her hair, other still working to please her.

Viviaan siddently stops, she opens her eyes to see two crimson ones staring back seductivly.

She shakes her head and pushes him away. "This is wrong. Dad would be pissed if he saw this." Suddently a deep german voice cam from the doorway,

"I did see it." Vivian jumps and looks to see Ludwig leaning on the door frame, a frown of shame on his face.

"oh shit." gilbert slowly tries to leave, but Ludwig doesn't let him.

Vivian looks away from both of them. "I'm really sorry about that."

Ludwig sighs, struggling to keep calm. "First you shoot a guna and almost killed someone at the meeting... now..."

He growls, "now this! What the hell am I supposd to do with you!? Do you want to lose your virginity before you're an adult!?"

Vivian frowns, not making eye contact. "... no sir..."

Ludwig's hands are in tight fists. Suddently the doorbell rings. He looks down the hall and sighs. "This isn't a goot time Feli-"

He gets cut off by being tackeled by a small Italian man. "Ciao Luddy!"

Vivian glances up for a second to see Feliciano clinging to Ludwig. Her eyes dart back away when Ludwig looks at her.

Feliciano looks at Vivian. "Ve~ Whans wrong?" He bounces over to her.

Vivian points to Gilbert. "That fucker almost got me to have sex with him." She glares at Gilbert.

Feli's eyes widen at her usage of words. "um..." He slinks back to Ludwig, slightly scared. Gilbert quietly leaves the room, guilty.


End file.
